This invention is directed to a handle taping system for forming an article handle adhered by tape, and for automatically applying the handle so formed to a variety of products or articles.
In the merchandizing of prepackaged goods one of the problems, particularly where the package is of a size not readily accomodated in a standard kraft paper sack or plastic shopping bag, is assuring the convenience of the purchaser in safe handling of an awkward sized package. In the case of boxes, one approach is to provide knock-out hand holds in the sides of the box or package for insertion of the user's figers within the package. Another approach is the provision of an injection molded or extruded plastic handle, which is secured in a semi-inserted fashion into the structure of the package, at considerable expense and incovenience. The presence of such handles in the case of regular boxes impedes the free palletizing of the packages in-bulk, and interferes with the stability of a free-standing display pile of such packages, a presently favoured form of mass marketing. In general the cost of providing handles adds significantly to packaging costs.
Yet earlier and more primitive, labour intensive arrangements devolved about the use of string, with or without detachable handles.
The following listed U.S. Pats. No. are believed relevant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,970 MITSUOKA et al Sept. 1974, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,786 COLLETT et al Oct. 1975, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,679 BARTELMEIMER Apr. 1974, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,578 VARGA et al Jun. 1977, PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,955 WOODS et al Oct. 1980, and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,188 MARCHETTI Jun. 1986.